crenny: bubbles
by icecreamtrucker
Summary: kenny came over for a simple bath but got more then that. craig/kenny


I hear a knock on the door. Actually more like constant little knocks. I get up off the couch and set the doritos down next to me. I walk over to the door and unlock it. I open it to see an orange parka.

"hey man." I say.

"sorry to stop by, but the water at my house got turned off yesterday. May I use your shower?" kenny asks politely. I nod yes and welcome him inside. We have two bathrooms so it should be okay. I guide him upstairs and into my bathroom. I only have a tub so he'll have to make do.

"sorry. I only have a tub up here." I start the warm water.

"dude I know this is the most girlish question ever… but do you have bubble bath…?" McCormick asks. I sigh and look back at him. He's blushing. HARD.

"why?" I ask.

"well we never have it unless I buy it but it's more important I feed Karen so I never get to buy it…" kenny avoids eye contact. Goddamn I just want to kiss him… that was gay….

"yea we do." I walk over to the cabinet above the sink and grab the strawberry scented bubble bath. I hand it to him. "us as much as you need. I don't use it." I walk out of the bathroom.

It's been thirty minutes what's that dumbass doing up there. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. No response. I hope he didn't drown. I wiggle the door knob only to find the door opens. He forgot to lock it? I look in through the small crack only to witness kenny playing with bubbles. He looks like he's having way too much fun though. He stops.

"is someone there?" he asks semi scared.

"it's just me." I open the door a little more poking my head into the bathroom.

"keep my company?" he asks shyly. I sigh. I shut the door and sit next to the tub. "craig?"

"yes?" I reply

"are you a virgin?" kenny asks.

"maybe." I lie. I am a virgin.

"would you fuck me?" he continues.

"maybe." I reply the same as before. "it depends on the circumstances-" I get cut off by kenny's lips against mine. His lips are so soft. I slide my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. I gain dominance quickly being the manly man I am. kenny tries to pull of my shirt and I help him then remove my blue hat. What the fuck am I doing? Whatever I'm doing it feels so right at the moment. After my shirt is off kenny struggles to undo the button on my jeans with wet fingers. I help him remove my pants and boxers.

"mind if I join you?" I whisper into kenny's ear licking it after. Kenny shivers.

"come right in." kenny grins. I climb in the hot bathtub getting used to the heat. I move between kenny's legs and kiss and bite his neck gently earning moans. I move the wet hair out of his face so I can see his blue denim eyes.

"you ready?" I ask making sure he's ready for his ass to get pounded.

"ready as I'll ever be." His gives me a gentle kiss. I look down and line up my hard-on with mccormick's ass. I slowly start going in and his arms wrap around my neck. I push myself all the way in. I start to thrust in and out. And yet a moment later kenny started moaning loudly. I hit his sweet spot. I continue thrusting in and out, being sure to hit the same spot.

"CRAIG! I'M GONNA-" kenny then came all over his and mine stomachs. A few thrusts later I cum inside of his ass. I pull out and lay on the blonde's chest.

"you should come over to bathe more often." I smile. I look over at kenny who seems to be spaced out.

"awww craig are you asking me out?" he asks patting my head.

"maybe." I blush.

"stop it with the maybes!" We hear the door open and both turn our heads. We see ruby and Karen.

"k-kenny?" Karen asks covering her mouth. Ruby just stares in shock.

"son of a fuck!" I sit up.

"Karen!? How long have you been there!?" kenny's blue eyes are wide open.

"10ish minutes…." Karen is blushing. The only thing hiding me and kenny from exposing ourselves is the mountain of bubbles.

"shit. Ruby? Please don't tell!?" I plead ruby not to tattle-tale.

"that'll be 20 bucks." Ruby grins. Frowning, I agree

"Karen why are you here?" kenny asks still wide eyed.

"I came to come get you to say the water's back on… I'll be waiting outside…" Karen shuts the door.I stare at kenny.

"so this was all for nothing?" I stare him down.

"I didn't know the water would turn back on!" kenny states in his defense. "and besides you're not a virgin anymore" he grins. Sighing I get out of the tub and put a towel on my waist. "can I maybe come bathe again tomorrow?" kenny asks. I look back at him and he's blushing and staring at the floor.

"why the fuck not?"


End file.
